goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Sarah West, WRJ WRJ and Mrs. C rescue YankieDude5000/destroy Lawson, Hector, Tubby and Captain Sticky's trash picker pins/ungrounded
Cast Sarah West-Karen WRJ WRJ and Captain Sticky-Paul Mrs. C-Ashley YankieDude5000-Hugh Lawson and Hector-Eric Tubby-Brian Miss Finster and Mr. Lawson-Wiseguy Mrs Klemperer-Salli Plot The sequel to Lawson traps YankieDude5000. Transcript Sarah West: Man! I can't believe YankieDude5000 is in a cage! WRJ WRJ: I agree with you Sarah! Mrs. C: Same here! We must free him! (at the Third Street School) Lawson: All this poking has made me and you kindergarterners hungry. Yesterday, I trapped that stupid guy in a cage because he suspended Gelman. Hector: Let's go get food to eat. Captain Sticky: I agree. Tubby: Me too. Captain Sticky: Lawson, come to my den, Big Kid! (the quartet leave their trash picker pins behind) YankieDude5000: Thank Heavens you all are here! Sarah West: We're here to free you. WRJ WRJ: Here we go! Mrs. C: That's why we're here. (after YankieDude5000 got out) YankieDude5000: Hooray! I'm free! Now let's destroy Lawson, Hector, Sam and Tubby's pins! Sarah West: I got fire! (she sets them on fire) WRJ WRJ: Let's light them up with gasoline! Mrs. C: Ready for the grand finale? (the trash picker pins are broken) Sarah West: Now let's run before they see us. (later) Lawson: No no no no no no no no no no no no! Our trash picker pins! Hector: They're broken. Captain Sticky: Also, they're on fire! Tubby: We must tell Miss Finster. Lawson: MISS FINSTER! Captain Sticky, Hector and Tubby: TEACHER! Miss Finster came. Miss Finster: What's wrong Lawson, Sam, Hector and Tubby? Why are you all crying? Hector: YankieDude5000, Sarah West, WRJ WRJ and Mrs. C destroyed our trash picker pins. Tubby: Punish them right now! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Miss Finster: Absolutely not! You four deserve it for poking YankieDude5000! I am not accepting an apology from you! Lawson, Hector, Captain Sticky and Tubby were a bit upset as they left. Lawson: This whomps! Hector: Miss Finster didn't respect our sadness! Captain Sticky: We must think of something! Lawson: Let's tell my dad! Tubby: Great idea! Lawson: DAD! Hector, Captain Sticky and Tubby: MR LAWSON! Just then, Lawson's dad arrived. Mr. Lawson: What's wrong Lawson, Hector, Sam and Tubby? Why are you all crying? Hector: YankieDude5000, Sarah West, WRJ WRJ and Mrs. C destroyed our trash picker pins. Tubby: Punish them right now! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Mr. Lawson (to Hector, Sam and Tubby): And you deserve it! You deserve it for poking YankieDude5000! Go wait for your teacher while I deal with my son! After, Hector, Captain Sticky and Tubby left, Mr. Lawson scolded his son. Mr. Lawson: Erwin, how many times did I tell you not to touch my trash picker pins?! Lawson: About three times. Mr. Lawson: Then, you disobey me?! What kind of son are you?! Also, how did you manage to crack the code in my impossible safe?! Lawson: I used my secret key that bought from the store. Mr. Lawson: Erwin, one does not use your secret key to steal his father's trash picker pins or use them to torture someone including YankieDude5000! Also, since YankieDude5000, Sarah West, WRJ WRJ and Mrs. C destroyed my trash picker pins, I'm not going back to the store to buy new ones just to torture someone! But instead, I will mend my old ones! You are grounded grounded grounded for 2 days! Go to your room now! Back in the kindergartener area, Miss Finster had stern words for Captain Sticky, Hector and Tubby. Miss Finster: You kindergarteners should be ashamed of yourselves, poking poor YankieDude5000 and listening to Lawson. Your teacher Mrs Klemperer won't be happy about this. Captain Sticky: We're sorry. We thought it's fun to make 'Poke the Man'. Hector: We were only playing. Tubby: Last night, we poke that guy with sticks, and this day, Big Kid Lawson gave us picker pins so we can play 'Poke the Man' together. Miss Finster: That's not fun at all. Now, I want you kindergarteners to promise me you never poke YankieDude5000 with picker pins again. Captain Sticky, Hector and Tubby: We promise! Miss Finster: Okay! I'll tell your teacher about this. Back in the kindergartener area, Mrs Klempeer was proud of Captain Sticky, Hector and Tubby. Mrs Klemperer: Sam, Hector and Tubby, I'm so proud of you for owning up to Miss Finster. You must promise not to poke the principal again nor listen to the 5th grade student again. Captain Sticky, Hector and Tubby: We promise! Captain Sticky: Right, boys? Hector: Yeah, we promise. Tubby: We'll leave that man alone. Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Sequels Category:All Lawson deserves